Through the Darkest Times, Dear
by dobbydiedahero
Summary: A story about Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Truly my favorite ship in the HP world is Lucius and Narcissa's. I really enjoy doing stories about them. Love reading about them too. By the way, this is their tale of how they came to be and how they turn out after the second wizarding war. In my story, Andromeda is one year younger than Bellatrix and then Narcissa is 4 years younger than Bellatrix too. Druella Black in my story is not a Rosier. Lots of love, xo

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own anything.

Through the Darkest Times, Dear

Chapter 1- Memories

"Come on Bella! Hurry!"  
"I don't understand what's your fuss, Cissy. It's just another party,not even a ball." said Bellatrix Black indifferently. She was still in her robes when she was supposed to have already changed for the Rosier party. If her mother were present, she would have been reprimanded already. But then again, her mother nor father wasn't around so why worry? She smirked.

The Black sisters were home for the Christmas, away from the busy halls of Hogwarts. Even then though, their status in society would still keep them busy what with all the parties to attend. The Rosiers were holding a party for their eldest son's last year in Hogwarts; one common routine for purebloods, actually. It was the first party the Blacks would go to for the Christmas break. The Blacks were, of course, above others and with getting every invitation from each family, they weren't expected to attend all. But Cygnus and Druella Black decided that it is time to show themselves again to the public. When her parents broke the news that "We haven't been very active with all the parties for awhile and so we insist that you go and enjoy yourselves at the Rosier party while we do some work in France." their  
three daughters all groaned especially the eldest, Bellatrix.

"If mother and father wanted us to have fun, we would be in France. Not attending this stupid excuse for a ball."  
"We're late Bella! Come on!" Cissy urged.  
"It's just a graduation party. You'll be going to loads of that by the time you're in your 7th year, besides you don't know anyone there. Except maybe some of your little friends but they don't count." she shrugged, thinking about what she said.  
"As much as you don't want to go, I don't want to but Im already dressed so hurry up, please?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes.  
"Bella," Andromeda said. "Just get dressed, will you? We're already late as it is."  
"Oh fine to pipe you two down. Meet me at the carriage." it was a good thing Bella was a quick decision maker not to mention she looked great whatever she wore or else it would have taken forever for them to get to the party.

When the Black sisters arrived, Bellatrix and Andromeda went in together first and when they entered the room, Narcissa couldn't help feeling a little jealous. All eyes were turned on her sisters and her two sisters went straight ahead to the hosts and shook hands with them all the more making everyone's jaws drop by the way they moved and talked. It was all so pleasant and graceful and Narcissa wondered if  
she would be like them in every way. With her entrance, everyone cooed and smiled but Cissy wanted more. Bella, a seat away from her, seemed to read her mind and whispered "You'll have your time. Was she supposed to be happy about this?

Bellatrix Black was clearly enjoying herself. She was the center of attention at the party and every boy in Hogwarts seemed to want to dance with her while the elder people looked on, smiling. Even if Andromeda was sitting beside Narcissa, there were more than a dozen people covering her so that Cissy couldn't see her anymore. They talked to her, tried to grab her attention while she simply smiled and  
nodded to whatever they were saying. Of course, Andromeda was also beautiful. She looked a lot like Bellatrix and she also inherited the Black looks and charm. Cissy on the other hand, didn't look like her sisters. Though she did inherit the proud stand of the Blacks and some Black features, she looked more like her mother. Her blue eyes, not the dark ones, her blond, silver strands, were also not the dark ones  
her sisters had. Despite being unsure of herself compared to her sisters, her mother always told her she was glad someone inherited her looks and that Narcissa was beautiful in every way her sisters were after all, they were all cut from the same cloth.

Narcissa Black barely liked anyone in the party. She saw most of them in school like Evan Rosier, Avery, McNair, Rabastan Lestrange and a couple of girls a year above her. She didn't like them though. Her only friends in Hogwarts, aside from her sisters are Rabastan Lestrange, and the half blood Severus Snape whom she met in potions class during her first year. Severus wasn't even at the party. Who could she talk to? She didn't like to talk to Rabastan when his friends, Avery, Mulciber and the others were around Narcissa frowned. People were trying to involve her in conversation but she did not actually care about others. She pretended to listen  
and nodded along but in truth she wanted a way to stand up and be away  
from the mindless chatter going on.

The moment Narcissa entered Hogwarts, Bellatrix started to introduce her to everyone. Bellatrix was so sure her sister would end up in Slytherin and that did happen. Sirius, their cousin was in the same year as Narcissa but Bellatrix did not like him so Narcissa decided he must be no good. Bellatrix introduced Cissy to everyone and that included Lucius, who was in Bella's year. Although Bella said she hated Malfoy and he was nothing but a big slimy git, Narcissa secretly  
admired him. And why shouldn't she? Malfoy was the head boy, at the top of his class, the quidditch captain, he had the looks, Narcissa could add and he came from a very prominent family.

"Cissy?" Rabastan shook her. "Are you even listening to me?" Evan and the others left for another table.  
"Oh yes Rabastan! Go on. You were saying something about your brother?"  
"Yes, well, father's already planning to arrange a marriage for him."  
"Do all 7th years get married at once, Rabby?" Cissy asked.  
"Well, not necessarily at once but most purebloods often get engaged with their wives or husbands. It's all arranged." he answered.  
"Oh." Narcissa looked down. She silently wished Lucius wouldn't have to marry anyone at once when he graduates on June. "It's a good thing Evan had to go to his father. I was getting sick of his face"  
"He is the host, you know?"  
"I know but I don't like him. I know he's one of your 4th year friends and that he's older than us but I don't really like him."  
"That's fine. Sometimes, I get annoyed with Snape too."  
"Severus."  
"Yeah."  
"But I don't get it why you guys don't like him sometimes. I like him. Lucius likes him. And so many others do."  
"Blimey Cissy! He's got that stupid mudblood friend over in Gryffindor remember?"  
"Oh right." cissy replied. But in all honesty she didn't care if Severus was friends with the mudblood. She liked Lily Evans enough. The only problem was that she's a mudblood and that's the end of the conversation.  
"Hey look." Rabastan said.  
"What?" all heads turned to the direction of the entrance. The chatter of the party dropped to low murmurs. Narcissa could see why. Her little heart fluttered and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"It's Lucius Malfoy!" she told Rabby. He nodded. As Malfoy entered, all the girls in the room flocked to him. Again, the elders looked on smiling. Narcissa, later, found out all the parents of the Hogwarts students near Malfoy's year wished for their daughters to get married to a Malfoy or to have strong connections with him but Malfoy was always just so silent. Narcissa didn't know if he even had any friends  
except maybe for Severus for they were unusually close, Rodolphus-  
sometimes and count Bellatrix in too. Bellatrix and Andromeda were sitting beside Narcissa now chatting aimlessly with their crowd of adoring people, still. Lucius made his way to the center of the room, looked over and headed talk to Bellatrix. Narcissa held her breath.

"Bellatrix," he said.  
"Hi there Lucius," She replied. " have you forgotten my sisters and your manners?" Narcissa knew that voice. She was toying him, she usually did that with her.  
"Of course not. Good evening Andromeda, Narcissa. How are you doing?"  
"Just fine, Excuse me." Andromeda stood up and went to fill her refreshments.  
Narcissa nodded but it looked like she was bobbling.  
"I have to talk to you Bella, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?" it was more of an order rather than a request. Bellatrix would have normally toyed with Malfoy rather than follow him but the matter seemed important. Narcissa saw the look in their eyes. Must be about Slughorn, Narcissa sighed.

"Bella."  
"Tell me. Now." Bella said.  
"Remember professor? He tried to recruit me to join? I asked him  
concerning the one about you."  
"What did he say?" Bella asked earnestly.  
"He said he'd ask and te result is you're in, he said you'd do fine."  
Bellatrix smiled.  
"Great. I guess we can go back now." Malfoy wasn't used to seeing  
Bellatrix in such a happy state. Bellatrix turned to leave but Malfoy  
held her back.  
"Listen. What we're joining isn't a game. You should know that."  
"I do Malfoy. It's really none of your concern dear." Bellatrix  
sneered. "Oh wait. Or Is it maybe you... hmmm... You care much about  
me?" She carefully placed her finger on Lucius' lips. "You do? Don't  
you?"  
Lucius gripped her arm tightly.  
"Dont get me wrong. I don't have a care in the world for you. You-you-you..."  
"What. Say it you slimy git."  
Lucius threw her hand down. They weren't allowed to do magic yet, try still had the trace but if he could, he would have cursed Bellatrix already. He went back in the party leaving Bellatrix alone outside and managed to stay calm as dozens of people crowded around him. Bellatrix went in after a few seconds and grabbed Narcissa and Andromeda. "We're going home." she said.  
"We haven't even lasted two hours here, Bella." Andromeda said.  
"Don't argue with me. You won't like it."

The Black sisters bid their farewells and left for home. Bellatrix could have sworn Lucius Malfoy left when they did. She couldn't help feeling curious as to where his destination might be but she brushed it off with the certainty that she would be finally serving a cause she believed in. Not really necessary to tell Father, Mother or even  
Cissy for that matter. It was her own secret, hers alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Christmas

It was Christmas break. Out of the two Black sisters still remaining in Hogwarts, Narcissa chose to stay behind to increase her chances of being a prefect the next school year. Andromeda went home and so did Rabastan and Severus. No one was in the 4th grade girls dormitories except for her but that didn't scare her even the least bit. Narcissa  
grew into a beautiful young lady. Beauty, she found out, brings a person to many places. Almost everyone who yearned for status wanted to befriend her, every boy served her every wish. Life was going well for Narcissa Black until she woke up one day to find her sister  
sitting in the common room when she was supposed to be at home.

"Dromeda?" Cissy called. "Is that you?"  
"Cissy," her voice was weak. It was frail. Narcissa immediately knew something was wrong. Dromeda was crying.  
"What's wrong?" Narcissa paused. Unsure of what to do"You don't have to answer that first Andromeda, people are coming down. We better go to the Great Hall and for you to have your breakfast."  
"I can't come out looking like this." Narcissa wiped her sister's tears away and freshened her up for a few minutes.

They went to the Great Hall together and Narcissa wondered why Slughorn couldn't look at them and why McGonagall and Dumbledore looked so worried. They sat down on their usual spot in the Slytherin table. Not much people were awake. Narcissa looked up. The owls were coming in.

"Dromeda?"  
"Yes, Cissy?"  
"What's happened at home? There's still a week left before you're supposed to return here?" before Andromeda could answer, a large eagle owl dropped a newspaper and a letter in front of her. Her father's owl. Narcissa opened the letter.

"Narcissa dearest,  
Here at home, we are in a state of shock. Andromeda is no longer part of our family. Your mother burned her off the family tree as she has been seen with a mudblood. When asked who, it was a Hufflepuff, Ted Tonks. Andromeda said she would marry him and not a pureblood. It was all too much, Cissy. Hope you understand. You are forbidden to talk to  
her as she in not your sister any more. The news is on the front page. She had brought such shame to our family. Be strong, keep your head up. You are still a Black.  
Signed, Cygnus, your father."

Narcissa couldn't talk. She couldn't even look at Andromeda, she grabbed the paper and read front page. There was a picture of their family but the article read, "No Longer a Black", the story was all over the news, she knew. She stood up and grabbed the things her father sent her and went to Professor Dumbledore

"Professor? You knew about this? You allowed Andromeda to stay here even if the break's not yet over?" her voice was soft.  
"Good morning Ms. Black. First of all, I did. This must be a hard time for you but remember, it also is for her." Dumbledore replied"I know sir. Thank you but I can't talk to her right now. Thank you for opening Hogwarts." Narcissa turned around and walked towards the Slytherin dormitories not even stopping for anything. She put a lock on the door and she cried.

Narcissa didn't want to see Andromeda, she didn't know how to face her. She carefully avoided her sister as the days went by. She mostly stayed in her room and wrote to Severus and to her sister, Bella would never reply though. Things started to get more and more difficult when the students arrived from the break. Everyone knew of the scandal but  
it seemed that Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and most of the people in Ravenclaw loved Andromeda even more because she stood up against her family's awful rules. Narcissa barely saw Andromeda. She was always with that awful Ted Tonks, her no-good friends, and her troublemaking cousin and his friends. Sirius.

Even though Sirius was her cousin, Narcissa liked Severus more than him. At least, Severus knew how to behave himself unlike Sirius who practically threw away his Black  
family name, much like Dromeda. Narcissa thought.

The 7th year's graduation and NEWTs were coming, if she wanted to talk to her sister before she loses connection with her, she has to do it within the hallowed walls of the school without her family especially Bellatrix knowing. Her father and mother sent letters and sweets regularly always with the reminder that they only had two daughters,  
it pained Narcissa to see Andromeda shunned away like that but it was her choice from the beginning. Narcissa's popularity wasn't by any chance decreased much to the disappointment of the jealous girls in her dormitory. They would always bring up the scandal upon which Narcissa would reply, "it's a good thing blood traitors are thrown out of the family before it does any harm to others." The boys in Slytherin would still cater to her every whim, encouraged by their doting parents who pushed their sons to try to win over a Black's heart, but it seemed Narcissa's heart was made of stone. No one succeeded in swooning her and winning her over, they actually looked like servants of hers but they enjoyed it still.

Narcissa came down late, there was no one left in the common room. Everyone was already in the Great Hall. Narcissa hurried to get dressed, she didn't have any immediate class but it was so improper to be late, she rushed across the halls still retaining her grace. There was someone walking past the doors of the Great Hall. Narcissa followed the person and then she saw who it was. It was Andromeda. Narcissa wanted to turn around and leave but her sister already saw her

"Cissy?" Andromeda called. "Is that you?"  
"Andromeda," Narcissa coolly replied.  
"Cissy!" Andromeda ran to her, dropping her books in the way. "It shouldn't be this way, Cissy. It shouldn't."  
"It was your choice Andromeda, you knew what was going to happen if you still continued your dangerous views."  
"Dangerous?! Cissy, don't tell me they got you already? This is not dangerous. Whoever said having pure blood roots will give us the right to step down on others? We are all wizards and witches here. Everything's the same! Please understand Cissy. I don't want you to be like them."

"And I'm sorry you became one of them." Cissy said. She was holding back her tears. She turned to leave. Andromeda pulled her back.  
"Cissy," she cried. "Please. I won't be happy you know that if I force myself, to believe what is not right."  
"And I suppose this is right?" her voice was cracking.  
"I didn't leave! They removed me from the family because of my views. Is that what family is?"  
"But you were part of that family Andromeda. And you just threw it all away. Now I can't even look at you and not be repulsed at what you did! Tell me. How did they find out. You never told me about this."  
"They were, they were talking about arranging my marriage to a pureblood." her robes were soaked. "Father said a lot of requests and arrangements are being offered, they would be choosing later that night, you see? They knew Bella had dozens of men chasing after her even until now but they weren't sure for me. Mother said I carried the Black looks but they haven't heard anyone I actually liked so they would be the ones choosing for me and that was when I said I do like someone." Andromeda looked down.

"I said he was a Hufflepuff who was also a prefect, now the head boy and that was how we met. I said he played Quidditch and that he's a chaser for their house team and I said a lot of things but they didn't seem to hear. Mother asked about his blood status and when I said muggleborn, things started to go downhill." Andromeda paused.  
"I have done nothing wrong! Cissy! Believe me! Ted, Ted is a good man and he's the one I'm going to marry."  
"What did Bella say?"  
"Bella arrived when we mother started to reprimand me about the disgrace I will be doing. Father was just silent. Mother and Bella said, they won't tolerate this. Mother said I was such a fool to be turning down a good life offered by dozens of able pureblood families  
like the Thurkells, Mulcibers, Wilkes, Yaxleys and so many others. So any others I don't care about and so I said no of course. I said I would marry Ted and that if they just give him a chance, everything would be okay. That's when Bella screamed."  
"Bella screamed?"  
"She cursed me and slapped me and father didn't do anything. He just left and went to his study. He didn't say anything. Mother left Bellatrix with me and proceeded to remove my name and face from the Black family tapestry over at aunt Walburga's. Sirius heard, of  
course, that's how he knew. When mother returned, I can't even describe Bella, she was her worst self. She was frantically shouting at me the whole time, mother told me to leave so I ran upstairs took my wand, luggage, my owl, whatever I could take from my room, and went down and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. I wrote to professor Dumbledore there and he made arrangements for me to go and stay at Hogwarts and that's when I saw you again Cissy." she said. "You don't know how happy I was to see you. But then, the letter came and then it was on the front news. I knew it was a matter of time before it would  
reach the press, father sent owls immediately saying they have rejected the requests and one of the people must have made a theory."

Andromeda wasn't crying anymore.  
"Dromeda. I know how you feel but it's just not the same anymore alright? And it won't be. Things are different, i can't even bring myself to talk to you in public."  
"Cissy, please."  
"I'm sorry Andromeda. I agree with mother and Bella. I can't do anything about what you did can I? But if I could i wouldnt have let you fall in love with a mudblood. You destroyed everything Andromeda!  
You shouldn't have done it."  
Andromeda was speechless. "I have to go now. People will be coming out of the great hall in a while and I don't want them to see us talking or them to see you crying so freshen up Dromeda." narcissa picked up  
her sister's books while her sister freshened up. Cissy handed the books to Andromeda and said. "You're not family anymore Andromeda. When you graduate, we won't even get to see each other more or less talk to each other so while there's still a month for you here in  
Hogwarts remember it's the time Im going to talk with you but there's nothing else after that."

Narcissa walked away feeling a terrible pain in her heart. Was she too harsh? A part of her said she was but another part said Andromeda deserved what she did. She ruined Cissy's trust and her family's name and that was that. Narcissa didn't feel much better but she got a hold of herself and she continued walking away. By this time, there were tons of people scattered around the hallways. She couldnt see Andromeda anymore. She saw a familiar, familiar figure. It was Severus.

"Severus!" she ran towards him, her wand tucked safely in her robe.  
"You didn't have breakfast this morning?" he inquired.  
"No." She was avoiding his eyes. Severus was studying something called Occlumency and Legilimency. He told her about it and she did not want him to know what just happened between her and her sister

"Where are you going? Isn't the common room this way?" she pointed to her left. She was eager to eat some of the pumpkin pasties her mother sent her.  
"If you must know, I am headed to the owlery."  
"The owlery? Why?"  
"To mail a letter?" Snape said sarcastically.  
"I know that Severus. But why now at this time? It's still so early." she groaned.

"We'll have our first class after 10 minutes, no need to waste time."  
"If you say so. I'll go your way." Narcissa talked the whole way to the owlery. Talking to Severus always made her feel better. It was such a change knowing that there was someone who would actually listen and keep what he heard to himself and Severus was always there for that reason. They reached the owlery and Snape began to write a letter  
addressed to a very familiar name to Narcissa.

"Lucius Malfoy!" At once, Narcissa felt giddy and light. She seemed to forget even for awhile her problems. Severus seemed to notice this.  
"Is there any problem?"  
"I didn't know he sent you letters." she pointed to the piece of paper Severus was holding.  
"Well, he does."  
"Really, Severus! Since when?" she was obviously amused.  
"Since always, Cissy."  
"I never knew it was always. I always thought it was just time to time like birthdays and all that but still, Lucius isn't the type who does that right? Oh, that made my day!" she laughed.  
"What made your day? Lucius' letter? Seeing his name?" he inquired.

"What? No. Of course not. YOU made my day! You're hilarious!" she looked away again.  
"You don't have to hide it, Cissy. I know you like Lucius." he said.  
He tried to his smirk.  
"Shush Sev!" she threw a punch at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face! What is it you two are talking about anyway? Let me see! What's that word? Is that "eater?" she reached for the envelope but Snape was quicker.  
"It's Private." his smirk vanished.  
"Sure, Severus," Narcissa knew how to deal with Severus when he suddenly got all cranky and sensitive. She flashed him an innocent smile. Severus mailed the letter and they went down for their potions class with Narcissa badgering for information about Lucius. Snape  
frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The name Montague is in the HP wiki list of possible pureblood wizarding families. Extremely long chapter but it starts everything.

Chapter 3- Dance with me

"Merlin, Cissy! Hurry up!" Her mother called out from the carriage.  
"I'm coming, mother!" Narcissa looked at herself in the mirror for a quick second. Her white satin dress matched her blond hair and blue eyes perfectly. She wore a lot of jewelry but not too much that it would totally overshadow her beauty. She looked beautiful, she said so herself. Narcissa Black will be in her 6th year when she goes back to Hogwarts on the first of September. Unlike her sisters, who inherited more of the Black genes from their parents; Narcissa inherited more of her mother's. It wasn't to say that she didn't look or act like a Black because she did. She acted with all the arrogance of a Black and she had some of the usual Black features. What differed mostly was her eye color and the color of her hair. It was blue and blond unlike her sisters who were gifted with darker shades. These things made her unique from her sisters and as she grew, she learned to embrace it wholeheartedly.

Her father was already in the venue along with her sister. It was Bella's wedding over at the Black family estate. Cygnus Black insisted that Bellatrix marry at the Black estate instead of at the Lestrange's. Bellatrix happily agreed and why shouldn't she? The Black family estate, built by the most ancient of Blacks and has been passed on from generation to generation to Phineas and to the most recent Arcturus Black, their great grand uncle who died when Bellatrix was 7. It was older than the Black family tapestry which was given to Orion and Walburga Black yet no one directly owned it as of the moment. Most of the Black descendants already had their own that befit a Black like Dorea Black and Cygnus Black, and so ownership of the estate skipped a generation. There was one specific person in his will who would inherit the vast, sprawling expanse of land upon which the estate was built on though, his great grand nephew, Sirius Black who he found most agreeable. Another thing, Sirius was the eldest male of the "new" generation at the time so Arcturus found it fitting that the estate go to his young nephew. It was silly for the rest of the descendants though to think that Arcturus, a great man with great learning and political power would leave the beloved estate to a three year old at the time, it was then agreed that the rest of the descendants would equally have the right to go and leave, to own the estate until Sirius would reach 17. There wasn't any hate involved in this unanimous decision since the descedants barely went to the estate, they had their own lovely homes they would say, they only spent time there on special occassions like birthdays, weddings and funerals. It was also customary that a Black be buried at he estate since it was tradition. The house-elves kept the place neat and tidy just in case any Black descendant would pop in. The guests for the wedding all received portkeys that would cease being portkeys when the guests arrived home. It was brilliant, the concept of everything and Narcissa couldn't help but smile as the guests started to arrive.

Narcissa couldn't even remember who was invited to this glamorous, high-profiled event. The arrangements were made months ago and it was a good thing too. That Bella, at 20 turning 21in weeks would finally settle down, Narcissa doubted if she would really just settle down. Her sister was always an adventurer, a risk-taker. No, she wouldn't be content sitting at home and watching over the children. The final choice was Rodolphus Lestrange, the elder brother of Rabastan. He was sharp-looking, a bit intimidating to Narcissa unlike his brother who looked very approachable and sweet. They were both very handsome though. Rodolphus came from a good family, as with all the other men who vowed for Bella's attention; but in the end, it was Rodolphus who was chosen much to the others' disappointment. More guests started to arrive by carriage minutes after Druella and Narcissa Black did. It was never acceptable to come to a party, especially a wedding by apparating, it was unheard of in the pureblood community. Narcissa firstly saw Augustus Rookwood with his wife, the Parkinsons, Ministry of Magic people and of course, Professor Slughorn. When professor Slughorn heard of the engagement of Bellatrix to Rodolphus, both of whom were in the Slug Club, he practically did his best to ensure he would be invited to the wedding. There were more Slug club meetings and letters to Cygnus Black complimenting him on raising a very smart daughter. Narcissa was on friendly terms with the old man but she didn't like him as much as she thought she would.

"Cissy!" Narcissa turned around. It was her very dear aunt, her favorite aunt.  
"Aunt Walburga! You're early!" She kissed her on the cheek.  
"Indeed I am! Oh, I am so happy your sister has made a fine match. A Lestrange imagine that! And Cissy, you look beautiful! My, I believe you're turning into a fine lady, there wasn't any doubt on that anyway." Narcissa laughed. Walburga Black loved Narcissa. She always wanted a daughter but none were given to her. Instead, she had two handsome sons, one of which was turning into a bloody blood traitor. Narcissa looked over her shoulder. Her uncle, Orion Black was talking to his father, his hand placed on Regulus' shoulder. Sirius was behind him, his back slumped. Walburga was taking something from her purse, Narcissa knew what was coming next. Walburga always showered Cissy with gifts knowing that she didn't have anyone else to give her brooches, necklaces and the like.  
"For today's special occassion, I'm giving you this brooch I bought overseas. It was just so beautiful, you see? That's why I bought it. I haven't used it for a while, I think it's time for a new owner. Keep it, Cissy. It's yours."  
"Thank you very much Aunt Walburga!" Narcissa hugged her aunt. The brooch did make her outfit look much better.  
"Not a problem, Cissy. You look absolutely stunning! Now where is your sister? I have to congratulate her!"  
"2nd floor, third door to the right."  
"I'll be seeing you later, Cissy. Keep your head up!"

After Aunt Walburga left, Narcissa looked around her. More of the guests arrived, the Goyles, Blishwicks, Dolohovs and much more. Narcissa was supposed to go up to aide her sister in whatever way possible for the wedding was in 50 minutes but one of the girls in her year started talking to her.

"Narcissa?"  
"Matilda!" She pretended to act pleased. She didn't like the girls in her dormitory, if she would have to choose one good one among them, it would be Matilda Montague but still, if Narcissa could ignore them, she would.  
"Narcissa, you look gorgeous! Oh and I love that brooch!"  
"Thank you Matilda, you and your family just arrived?"  
"My mother and I just did, yes. But she's busy talking over there." She shrugged. "But it's not a problem, I could talk to you. This really is a glamorous wedding isn't it? Oh, isn't is such a dread. We're having our NEWTs this year."  
"It can't be helped Matilda."  
"Guess so. Oh look!" she pointed to an area beside Rookwood's wife. Narcissa grimaced. It was Evan Rosier. She haven't seen him since summer started.  
"It's Evan!" Matilda squealed.  
"I see." Narcissa coolly replied. Matilda faced Cissy.  
"I don't understand. I thought you two were, were together?"  
"Where have you been Matilda? It's been over since before the break."  
"Oh, what a shame." But she didn't look sorry at all. "What happened between you two, I remember you together from February to May? If I'm right?"  
"Nothing happened. I just broke it off. Surely you know that?"  
"No! Actually I don't." Narcissa hated to keep her mouth shut from saying how lame Matilda's acting skills were. "But, I guess even if you avoid him, he still would try to talk to you. I mean, everyone does. It's going to be a lot harder since school September 1's two days from now."  
"Thank you for your concern but look at the time! I really have to go, my sister's expecting me," Narcissa left without being excused. Matilda Montague didn't seem to notice, she was eyeing the male visitors one by one. Matilda had the tendency to be clingy, to gossip and to be chatty but on the bright side, she was helpful and respectful to Narcissa. In all truth, Matilda liked Narcissa but Narcissa did not interact with the girls in the dormitory very much. It was true, they were jealous of her up until now, but Matilda grew up and she put those aside and became a nice person to Narcissa once again just as when they were in their first and second years. It wasn't to say she became a git to Narcissa, she just distanced herself and didn't let her jealousy take a hold of her no more.

-

"You look beautiful Bella!"  
"Tell me something I don't know Cissy."  
Narcissa made her way to where Bella was and just stared at her sister. Bellatrix Black looked so beautiful. Her White long gown, ostentatious jewelry all matched her dark hair, striking eyes, and those pursed lips. Bellatrix Black looked so beautiful. It was A few minutes to her wedding and Narcissa tried to make her sister calm and beautiful as the clock ticked but Bella was completely ahold of herself. She wasn't nervous at all, she wasn't tense in anyway and her makeup didn't fall, she was so cool and at ease, so unusual for a bride to be. Narcissa peeked down from the window of the room they were in. Everything was set. The guests were seated, the orchestra began to play and Rodolphus stood waiting down there, looking at his shoes. Unlike Bella, he seemed nervous and aware of the number of guests present at the wedding ceremony, he tried to show he was confident though but Narcissa could see right through him. Courtesy of her below average skills on Legilimency from Snape. Snape wasn't invited to the party, he was a half blood and when Cissy suggested Snape should go, Bella just laughed. The party was full of pureblood people, there were only a few half bloods that were very important people, there weren't any muggle-borns and bloodtraitors present, Bella liked it that way. Narcissa would have preferred Snape be there though, at least she would have company. Cygnus Black knocked on the door. It was time. Narcissa walked down the aisle behind her mother, her father and her sister holding the end of her sister's long gown. The time went by so much faster than Narcissa could count. Before long, the wedding ended with an unbreakable vow and Rodolphus looking like a love-sick puppy while Bella didn't even look at him. Bellatrix looked bored but whenever she flashed her pearly whites to the adoring guests, no one could have ever guessed she wanted the wedding to be over with. After the photos had been taken, the guests proceeded inside the estate and had the reception at the ballroom over in the second floor. The reception was full of dances first started by the newly-wed couple, after which people started joining in.

Narcissa stepped outside for a few minutes, she was so tired. The day's events went by so quick. When she goes home that night, Bella won't be there to live with them anymore, she's going to be alone. No Bella, and no Andromeda. It's been long since she thought about Andromeda, Andromeda walked away from them, walked away from her. This only made Cissy resent the muggles and mudbloods even more. It's been almost three years since she last saw Dromeda. Narcissa remembered seeing Andromeda carry her luggage out of Hogwarts, she just graduated. They were headed to the train, Narcissa went to her compartment a few times. She forced her sister to take the money she was giving her, she asked where she was going to live, to stay. She answered, on her own until the time came to marry Ted. Narcissa almost vomited. That was the last time she saw her sister, she kissed her goodbye and she walked away from her family. Dromeda wrote letters of course but Cissy wouldnt dare reply, well, sometimes she would. Sometimes. Bellatrix was getting stranger and stranger and she always asked Cissy if she still kept in touch with 'that filthy blood traitor'. Narcissa always shook her head. It wasn't a secret she was in a way afraid of Bellatrix especially not that Bella was just always so mad and went home with scratches she said came from a cat. Narcissa was still in her fourth year that time, now she was on her way to her seventh year. A lot of things happened, Narcissa did become a prefect, she just received the letter announcing she was head girl, she did stop communication with her sister, she got with Evan Rosier, broke it off between them and just awhile ago she was watching her eldest sister get married who she learned to deal with after her slight change in attitude. Things were just too fast. It was dark, the stars shone like diamonds on a still sea. It made a wonderful view, with the moonlight shining down. She could still hear the cheers and shouts of the guests inside, the food wasn't being served yet, it won't do any harm to stay outside for a short while.

-

Seated down, amidst all the dancing and the waltzing, Lucius Malfoy frowned. The wedding of Bellatrix and Rodolphus from the ceremony to the reception was taking too much of his time. He was a very busy man indeed. At a young age of 21, he already had an office at the ministry, he was partly handling the affairs of the manor, their businesses and their wealth in preparation for his father's retirement when Lucius gets married as his father says. Yes, Lucius Malfoy was a very busy man but there was one more thing he was busy about, he, along with Bellatrix and Rodolphus and so Many others were death eaters. Death eaters of you-know-who and as it turned out, the dark lord, informed and invited by Bellatrix to attend her wedding to Rodolphus, both of whom death eaters, sent Lucius to take his place instead, he knew Lucius would hate it going to these affairs but favorite or not, the dark lord enjoyed to let people suffer, the better more for them to fear him. He said he was too busy for those stupid things. 'Am I not busy as well?' Lucius thought but he blocked the thought from his mind before his master would be able to read it. He was, in fact, the dark lord's favorite. Recruited by the, then, Defense against the dark arts teacher in his last year in Hogwarts before Dumbledore sent the professor to Azkaban after being found out of being a death eater. Lucius was the one who recruited Bellatrix out of accident, of course. Bellatrix saw the paper the professor gave him and she insisted to join this wonderful cause, this wonderful cause she believed in. Lucius stood up. The girls in the ballroom who weren't dancing who happily spent their time staring at him started to whisper and blush as Lucius walked towards them. But their giggles turned to groans as Lucius walked past them, down the stairs and outside. He needed some fresh air, he thought. The Black estate was indeed impressive. It was large, roomy and shouted out old, noble blood purity, much like the Malfoy Manor, he thought. It was a shane though, the estate was going to Sirius Black, the blood traitor.  
"Shame, shame," Lucius muttered. He continued walking, around the estate, around the corner, to the location of the wedding awhile ago, he didn't care if he missed the food being served. He detested Bellatrix and disliked Rodolphus anyway. Lucius stopped in his tracks. There was something so serene and calm before him. A girl looking up to the sky with her eyes closed. She looked familiar to Lucius, very familiar.

Lucius Malfoy walked towards the girl making sure his footsteps wouldn't make a sound and put his hand over her shoulder. Lucius wouldn't have normally done this but at that moment, he didn't know what sudden rush of adrenaline made him approach someone he didn't even know. The girl opened her blue eyes, she seemed taken aback that someone was actually there out on the garden with her. She turned around, surprised to see Lucius Malfoy standing in front of her. Her eyes widened but she didn't talk. Her skin was pale. Much like, much like Bellatrix? She looked so familiar. Bellatrix did have sisters didn't she? Yes, there was the blood traitor and another one. There were two, he knew, he remembered Bellatrix introducing her when she arrived at Hogwarts, when Bellatrix ordered her to do things, frightned the wits out of her and the last he remembered was in his last year at Hogwarts at a summer party, he couldn't remember whose though. Yes, it's her. Bellatrix Black's sister, Narcissa Black. Lucius drew his hand back. He didn't like saying things first but he knew he had to in this situation.

"You are Bellatrix Black's sister, if I remember correctly?" he smiled.

POSSIBLE CUT

"Ye-yes," Narcissa managed to say. She almost forgot about Lucius Malfoy and her 'admiration' towards him in her childhood. It has really been so long, 4 years since she last saw him, Narcissa already got together and broke with Evan Rosier but still, seeing Lucius still had the same effect it had on her when she was younger. Even though she told herself it was just a tiny crush in her childhood, she couldn't help fancy him. And what was the word? Admiration? She thought it had gone away, Bella usually came at home at odd times late in the night and Narcissa heard her sister curse Lucius, and mutter his name out of annoyance, the giddyness she felt when she heard his name had gone as she grew up, she thought it completely left her but standing in front of him right now, after 4 years, without Bella around her had proved that it never did leave her. Deep in her heart, tucked away somewhere she still liked, admired for that matter, the handsome pureblood.

"if I might inquire, why aren't you inside, dancing?" he asked.  
"I just need a breath of fresh air Mr Malfoy." Narcissa looked above. Proud of herself for saying that with confidence. Lucius looked at Narcissa Black. She looked the same yet she also looked so different. Something changed about her. Lucius remembered the last time he saw her. She was still a young girl at the time but she already looked beautiful, much like Andromeda and Bellatrix. Lucius remembered Bellatrix shouting out to the boys in her sister's year that they stay away from her. Third year is really the year where kids grow but stay kids. How many years has it been? 4 maybe and now, Narcissa Black has grown into something more. She looked so beautiful standing under the moonlight. Her hair, her dress, the way she stood was so perfect. She was so different from Bellatrix, Lucius thought. So different. It was true, the Black sisters all had that striking beauty that made anyone look at them when they walked past but what differed between Bellatrix and Narcissa was that there was none of that agressiveness, or fieryness, coming from the youngest Black, instead it was pure innocence.

Narcissa looked at Lucius.  
"How about you Mr Malfoy? Why aren't you inside dancing?"  
"Same as you," he paused. "I need some fresh air, the dancing can wait," Narcissa laughed.  
"Well, that's a shame." she looked at him and him at her.  
"I bet dozens of girls are waiting for you to ask them to dance,"  
"Why say that, Ms Black?"  
"You do know that you are handsome don't you?" Narcissa blushed. "I mean you are successful, smart and all that." Narcissa looked down, too embrassed to even look at Lucius.

"I doubt it Ms Black, they're all just after the status a Malfoy, a Black has. It is different you see? Even if you are a pureblood, it's just not the same."  
"I know. I have the same understanding. I would love to stay here and chat Mr Malfoy but I really have to get back to the party." She said.  
"Call me, Lucius."  
"Narcissa." Narcissa hated to leave that moment but she had to. Bella was waiting.

When Narcissa Black took her seat in the wedding reception, she was pleased to see that the dancing hasn't ended yet. She had only been gone for 10-20 minutes and she was glad that Bellatrix was too busy dancing to notice. The couple sat in a separate table in front of the other tables. The family of the groom and bride sat together, Narcissa sat next to Rabastan but his seat was empty since Narcissa left and now that he's returned. She could see why. He was dancing. As a matter of fact, everybody was. Even her mother and father, her aunt and uncle, even Slughorn who danced with a Ministry official and even Sirius. Sirius was dancing with a girl about his age from Beauxbaton's. Narcissa grinned. If only Snape could see this. Rabastan came and slumped on the chair.

"Where you been Cissy?" he asked.  
"Just outside, Rabby,"  
"Merlin! I've been dancing for the whole bloody time, there's nothing else to do!"  
"The food's coming in a few minutes, Rabby! Everyone besides you seem to enjoy the dancing," the music changed to a faster beat.  
"It's because the music changes, there's wizard rock, classical stuff, all those waltzing. There's different types of music. Haven't you noticed?"  
Narcissa Listened. Contemplating the sounds.  
"Actually I haven't, when I left, it was waltz, when I returned it's waltz,"  
"C'mon Cissy, we haven't dances together yet, let's go!" Rabastan pulled her up. The music kept on going faster, faster and faster and Rabastan kept up with the music but Cissy couldn't. She looked cute though, dancing made up steps to a song that's too fast for her. Rabastan swung her around and when he did, she saw more of the guests she didn't see awhile ago. There was Nott, Burke and Parkinson for starters. Malfoy was seated alone with a crowd of adoring girls watching him from another table. He just sat there, sitting comfortably but stiff as a rock, but his grey eyes were soft as he looked at Cissy and as she looked at him. Cissy didn't even see him enter the ballroom after she did awhile back, she simply thought he stayed in the garden. The music started to slow down, return to normal pace and Rabastan also slowed down. The music ended and Cissy and Rabastan went back to the table. Almost everyone was up and dancing their hearts away, the press kept on taking pictures for the society pages the next day. The emcee, a famous middle-aged radio actor, announced that there would be one last dance before the eating time, it was bound to get everyone hungry. Narcissa decided to pass this one out, Rabastan did too. Almost everyone did, they were too tired from the quick steps, and the energy they exerted in the previous dance. A few people began to waltz their way in and out of the crowd, those that sat the previous one out like Professor Slughorn, really energetic ones like Sirius, and those that were obliged to, like Bella and Rodolphus. The rest sat back and watched.

Lucius Malfoy did not know what made him stand up and head over to Narcissa Black's table. By the time he realized he had caught everyone's attention by actually standing up and walking while people were waltzing, he was already halfway. Lucius offered his hand and Narcissa took it more out of obligation than willingness. Everyone's eyes were on them, even Rabby, even Evan, even the ones dancing. It was unusual to see Lucius Malfoy get up, ask a girl to dance because that's just the way he is, he doesn't approach, he was always being approached. The whole night, he didn't stand up to join the merry event except when he went out of the room and now, he chooses to dance at a slow dance. This was far too strange, what was stranger was who he was dancing with, Narcissa Black. The press kept on snapping their cameras.

No words were spoken from the time Narcissa took Lucius' hand to when they began to waltz. It was surreal for Cissy who was face to face and now was dancing with the boy she admired years ago. It was all so strange, so magical. It was also strange for Lucius. Who was this girl that made him do the unthinkable? Who was this girl he just met a few minutes ago and he asked to dance right now? Who was Narcissa Black besides being Bella's little sister?

"Why did you ask me to dance, Lucius?" she asked with her soft voice.  
"I don't know," he answered. He was so light on his feet, she was too. They danced ever so gracefully, so perfectly.  
"Well, I don't know either so you should tell me," Narcissa was surprised at herself for being so vocal with her thoughts. Lucius grinned.  
"I just wanted to, Narcissa."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Inner Circle

Lucius arrived home after the long night at the Black family estate. He was bewildered at Bella's sister. Narcissa Black was so different from the rest of her family. She was neither a blood traitor like Andromeda nor a controlling, sadistic death eater like Bellatrix. Instead, she was traditionalistic unlike Andromeda and fragile unlike Bellatrix. She was different. Lucius felt a searing pain on his left arm. He frowned, he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay and, and think. Think of the events that took place. He was a man who analyzed everything and that was how he planned to spend the rest of the night but the dark lord must not be kept waiting. He apparated at once to his master's side. The others were not there. It was only Bellatrix, Rodolphus and him. He was the last one to arrive, he sat down on his seat as what was customary. The dark lord looked down on him.

"Lucius," he croaked.  
"Master,"  
"Took too long, don't you think?" his sharp nails scratched Lucius' face. Lucius cringed.  
"Pardon me, master. I'm not usually-" he was saying, averting his eyes, but the dark lord interrupted.  
"Look at me." Voldemort bent down.  
Lucius looked at him straight in the eye. He knew what the dark lord was doing, Legilimency.  
"Ah," The dark lord grinned. "Lucius, I believe that is Bella's little sister in your thoughts. Bellatrix?" He looked at her, trying to strike some excitement. Bellatrix threw Lucius deadly glares.  
"Now, now, Bella, you musn't be mad. Lucius is a fine young man, don't you think so? Would you want your sister in the hands of a filthy muggle or a mudblood for that matter? Sweet little Black girl." his tone was dark, rough, grim, almost mocking.  
"My lord," Bellatrix answered. She was like a dog begging for approval from her master. "If this is about the bloodtraitor, I can assure you my sister and I were raised well! We, we have never spoken to the blood traitor ever since she stepped out of our house! Never master!"  
He hardly gave her a second glance. "Assure that Bellatrix. Assure that."  
"But I haven't summoned you to congratulate you for your wedding, Bellatrix, Rodolphus; or to interrogate you about your personal life, Lucius" His nasty smile changed to a serious frown. "I have summoned you three to serve the cause tonight, while the moon is still up. As you three may know, the killings haven't been acknowledged to come from me. The Ministry says so and so they ignore Dumbledore, it would be better to stay that way. The time is not now. But, there are others who try to, interfere. And you must see to silence anyone. Tonight, I ask you three to silence one very excellent halfblood wizard, he is in the running to be a head of a department, particularly the department of mysteries. Rookwood tried to recruit him, stupid act on his part and as such, he shall be punished. As what was expected, he did not come over to us and he now holds knowledge of this organization. You know what you must do. Go."

Indeed, Lucius, Bellatrix and Rodolphus knew what to do. They apparated at once to the house of the wizard while it was still dark. The sun would be rising in a few hours, they would have to make things quick. Lucius peeked inside the house through a window, it was dark. No one was inside.

"No one here," he said to the others. "perhaps, he isn't through with all the work in the ministry."  
"We'd better wait here," Rodolphus sat behind a large rock opposite the house. The house was alone, separated from the other houses in the area. It was small, yet neat and Lucius estimated only a family of three could live inside.  
Lucius walked away from Bellatrix who was eyeing the little house up and down. He sat next to Rodolphus who was contemplating the surroundings.  
Lucius was about to say something when Bellatrix walked over to the two men. "I say we burn it." she proposed.  
Lucius stood up. "Are you daft Bellatrix?! The fire alone would be enough to attract the other residents! Besides, there's no need killing more when we were only asked for one."  
Bellatrix walked closer to Malfoy, while her husband sat watching them. Bellatrix traced Lucius' jaw. Rodolphus tried to act like he didn't mind but he wasn't altogether comfortable with what his wife was doing.  
"Ooh," Bellatrix cooed. Her face was inches away from Lucius'. "Is the ever, so very brave, Lucius Malfoy finally going weak in the knees?" Bellatrix moved even closer.  
Lucius did not answer. "Is it because, hmmm. Let me think." She drew back from Lucius and made a thinking gesture. "Oh! Is it because of my sister? Little Cissy? Whom you hardly even noticed before? Huh, Malfoy? Remember her back then? Well, she's none of your business hear me?"  
"What is your obsession with controlling things, Bellatrix? I am most certainly not trying to in anyway endanger your sister, we are just acquaintances, what's your problem with that? What's your problem with me even talking to her?"  
"My problem is you. Merlin Malfoy, you're a death eater for goodness sake. Cissy would just get in trouble because of you!"  
"I know that's not the reason because if it were, then you wouldn't be a death eater yourself."  
"AGHHHHH!"  
"Stop it Bellatrix. We're on a mission."  
"The man's not here yet, is he? Well, instead of sitting there, waiting, why not talk? And settle things. Right, Rod?" she shot her other half a deadly look. Rodolphus stood behind his wife.  
"You know what Bellatrix?" Lucius sneered. "You may consider yourself beautiful, people might, but I find it surprising you actually got Lestrange here to marry you."  
"Malfoy!" Rodolphus screamed. At the same time, Bellatrix shot her enemy an unforgivable. Lucius ducked.  
"Hear me straight you slimy git. Don't you ever set your foot anywhere near my sister. Don't even think about it you prat!" Her voice was loud enough for people to wake up miles away and run to the wizard's house. Rodolphus from afar, saw lights turning on, heard the doors being opened.  
"C'mon," Rodolphus held both Lucius and his wife's hands and apparated them out of the area. They landed in a stream where they could still see the wizard's house and the mob surrounding it. Bellatrix slapped him hard on the face.  
"You prat! What was that all about apparating us here? They're filthy muggles! We could have held ourselves out there!"  
"Bella, you really have to learn to tone down." he whispered.  
She slapped him again.  
"Imagine, first night as a married couple and here you two are. Fighting. How many slaps did you get tonight Rodolphus?"  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Rodolphus said.  
"Just proving a point."  
"What point." Bella turned to Lucius. Lucius did not even hesitate.  
"That you're lucky your sister did not turn out like you." He sneered.  
"Crucio!" Lucius wasn't able to duck this time. The pain ran through him, crushing him from the inside.  
Rodolphus disarmed Bellatrix.  
"Stop acting as if you're children will you? Look, there he is. The people are leaving, he's there!" Rodolphus pointed to the tiny house.  
"let's go." Lucius muttered.

Lucius and Bellatrix were to kill the man while Rodolphus made a barrier to block the sounds, the shrieks that would come. Lucius knew when Bellatrix had her prey in front of her, she would take time playing with it rather than devouring it at once. Lucius didn't have time for this. Bella's favorite spell, the cruciatus curse was used on the wizard multiple times since she disarmed the man. The poor fellow couldn't even talk, simply because Bellatrix never gave him a chance to.  
"Just kill him, will you?" Lucius impatiently said. They still had their masks on. Bellatrix stopped the curse, not out of compliance to Malfoy but a bright idea hit her. She haven't done Fiendfyre in a while. That would be fun. The man was an excellent wizard, indeed, a short time of recovering while Bella lowered her wand and he was able to mutter out,  
"Who are you? What have I done?"  
"The first mistake you committed is picking the wrong side." Lucius kicked him. "Are you aware that soon enough you're going to be appointed the head for the department of mysteries?"  
"Sadly that won't happen anymore," Bellatrix again used the cruciatus curse on him. There was a blood-churning scream that came from the man.  
"No matter how hard you scream. No one will hear you, halfblood. This place is blocked!" Bellatrix laughed, her face was lowered down on the man's. The wizard's eyes were almost popping out of fear rather than the pain he felt searing through his skin, through his soul.  
Lucius pulled Bellatrix back. "That's enough Bella, kill him now."  
"Let's have a little more fun, like old times. How about some fiendfyre? Won't that get the spirit racing?"  
The man kept on shaking his head as if to say, 'please, no.'  
Bellatrix was about to use fiendfyre when a bright idea hit her.  
"Wait." She said.  
"What now?"  
"Stand." Bellatrix told the man. The man didn't move. "Stand if you don't want to die." the man tried to stand despite the pain.  
"Good. You're good enough. Despite being a filthy Half blood." her voice turned to a sickly tone on the last two words.  
"What are you doing Bella?"  
"He hasn't gone over to Dumbledore's side nor ours nor the ministry's which is to ignore since you haven't told anyone yet about Rookwood, have you?" the man shook his head again.  
"Which obviously means you are a man of yourself. You choose what is right for you, don't you?" the man didn't know how to answer.  
"Oh please Bellatrix. Let's just get this over with." Lucius raised his wand. But Bellatrix disarmed him. "No, Malfoy. We can make use of him."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"The dark lord needs more eyes in the ministry. Don't kill him, the dark lord shall decide." At that moment, Rodolphus decided to go in.  
"Everything alright? What's taking so long?"  
"Your wife here, wants to bring this filth to our master."  
"What?" Bellatrix bound the man in ropes and suddenly apparated him to the dark lord, leaving her companions.  
"You shouldn't have married her, Rodolphus. You'd end up mad in no time."  
"She's my wife Lucius. You shall not speak of her that way, hold your Tongue."  
Rodolphus removed the barriers surrounding the house and then apparated with Malfoy to their master's side where they caught Bellatrix talking to You-know-who with his back turned behind.

"And, and master," she was saying. "This could be an opportune moment for you to have more eyes in the ministry. To make use of him as long as he has use, he is excellent but not brave master, he won't have the courage to defy you."  
The dark lord slowly turned around.  
"I see your point Bella and I agree." he smiled. He went over to where Bellatrix was seated and pat her head like an owner patting a well trained dog.  
"I've taught you well," Rodolphus could just vomit at the way his wife looked adoringly pleased at herself. Not even one day as husband and wife and he found a lot of things to make himself cringe about Bella, one for that matter, is her adoration towards their master, her obsession that was driving Rodolphus insane in his seat that very moment.  
"You two."  
Lucius and Rodolphus looked at their master.  
"You were of no use to me tonight and I have a hunch why. Bellatrix here though, has proved worthy to be part of my inner circle. You shall go unpunished but this, you shall remember, you love-sick fools. Love makes the heart weak. Do what I ask you to do and you shall be rewarded. Go."

The three apparated to Rodolphus' new home with Bella. Lucius looked around, it was a nice place.  
"You may go now, Lucius." Rodolphus interrupted. He was irritated, both at his friend and at his wife.  
Lucius eyed his somewhat friend curiously. "Alright, good night."  
"Malfoy, fine. You just met her now. Just, just stay that way."  
"Bellatrix," Lucius said. "Sorry to inform you but you can't control me nor your sister." And then he left just in time before Bella's death curse could hit him.  
"Bella? What are you up to. Did I hear you just allow Lucius to befriend your sister?"  
"It's okay, Roddy. I'll be dealing with Cissy that way Malfoy has no choice."  
"Well, I don't understand what you're so worried about. They just met at your wedding."  
"But did you see the look in Malfoy's eyes? That was something different and the dark lord even pointed it out too. Who could resist Malfoy. That's what I'm worried about since I know it's certainly not Cissy, she's had a crush on him since I don't know when!" She screamed. Rodolphus pretended not to hear this. Did she just say Malfoy was irresistable? "Well," He tried to say. "You resist Malfoy, maybe Cissy's like you." He wished she would agree that she didn't find Malfoy ever attractive. Merlin, she's married to him! How could she say that in front of her husband!  
"That's because I find Malfoy pathetic. He's working so hard to be in favor with the dark lord. Pathetic. Simply pathetic. I never liked him, never did, never will. He's always my competition Roddy. YOU of all people should know that." Rodolphus Lestrange couldn't hide his relief. He smiled."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is really squished with all the events happening in Hogwarts so a little caution there. Read and review xx

Chapter 5- Back to Hogwarts

"Cissy, I've been wanting to talk to you."  
"Go ahead Bella, I'm listening." Narcissa said as she packed her clothes.  
"It's nothing really." Narcissa looked up. Nothing always meant something with Bellatrix. It meant she was trying to be nice, trying to get others to do something she wanted. It meant a big something.  
"What is it Bella?"  
"I saw you yesterday with Lucius. How did you feel?" She asked.  
"Bella, what do you mean how I felt?"  
"How did you feel Cissy. It's a simple question." She snapped.  
"I guess I felt happy. Maybe light?" Narcissa's eyes widened. "Wait. Bella, I know what you're thinking. I just met him."  
"I don't care Cissy. Have you forgotten how much I hate him? Don't let a few sweet words and gestures get into your head."  
"I won't Bella but I won't just hate him. He hasn't done anything to me."  
"You don't know him Cissy. Don't act like you do." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Go finish your packing. Train's leaving in two hours."

-

"Severus!" Narcissa leaned in to give her old friend a hug.  
"Cissy." Severus greeted. The train hasn't moved yet, more students were coming in. In the 6 years of riding the Hogwarts Express, Narcissa Black rode first with her sisters for about two years and then when Bellatrix graduated, Andromeda stayed with her prefect friends from different houses so she sat with her Slytherin friends; Snape usually sat with his mudblood friend and other random people but after third year, he, too sat with Slytherins, that included Narcissa.

"How did you spend your summer Severus?"  
Narcissa knew it wasn't a happy one. She arrived just in time to see Severus turned upside down by a couple of Gryffindors including her cousin. She was supposed to run in and disarm the blood traitors when Snape's mudblood friend defended Severus. Narcissa heard her call his friend mudblood and the next thing Narcissa knew, Severus was at his lowest of lows. He waited outside the Grffindor dormitories for Lily Evans to talk to him, to hear his apologies but she never accepted those. Cissy knew he was neighbors with Evans and how dull and miserable could his summer be if his only friend there, shunned him. Wrong question.  
"Where's Rabastan?" she quickly asked again, hoping the first question won't be answered.  
He didn't answer right away. "I don't know where he is, Cissy. My summer was just fine."  
"Nice to hear." Severus looked outside the window. Parents were kissing their sons and daughters goodbye, wishing them luck. He never had that.  
"Severus," Narcissa leaned in close. Severus looked at her. "If ever you need anything, just ask. I'll be happy to help you in anyway?"  
"What do you mean, Cissy?"  
"Lily. Lily Evans? I know you two were close friends and in light of everything that has happened, please remember, I'm still your friend."  
He didn't say anything. The train was moving, the door of their compartment opened and other Slytherins sat that including Matilda, Nott, and Rabastan. Narcissa leaned back. Rabastan started a conversation on the ongoing number of muggle and mudblood deaths and everyone snickered, except Snape and Narcissa but nobody seemed to notice.

"Where are we anyway?" Narcissa suddenly said amidst all the conversations about muggles, death eaters, blood purity.  
"Be there in awhile. I better change into my robes." Nott said. Severus stood up and went out, so did everybody else. Narcissa was the first one who got her robes, she locked the door to the compartment and changed while the boys went to the loo in the train. When Narcissa opened the door, she saw Matilda waiting patiently outside.  
"Thanks Narcissa."  
Narcissa smiled at her and left for the prefects carriage way on the other end of the train. She found Rabastan inside and sat next to him, Snape's friend, the mudblood was also there. She didnt act like she noticed her but the girl, Lily, seemed to notice her as Snape's Slytherin friend and regarded her with cauion.  
The meeting seemed to take too long and when it was finally over, Narcissa couldn't wait to get to the Great Hall for the feast. After that, she would have to lead the way for the 1st years who would be sorted.

-

Weeks, months have passed at Hogwarts, dreadfully long ones. It seemed to be a whole school year already. Narcissa Black reached the common room to find only Snape there after her late rounds around the school. She slumped on the couch.

"What are you doing up so late, Severus?"  
"Just reading this book. Have you done the potions assignment yet?"  
"No," she stood upright. "I didn't know we had one. Do we?"  
"Obviously. Why then would I be asking you?"  
"What is it about? I haven't done it yet!" Narcissa exclaimed.  
"We're making the draughts of living death tomorrow and we have to submit a report next Monday about the effects of felix felicis to a person who has dragonpox."  
"That's it? That's still due next week and you've already done it?"  
"It's a Hogsmeade weekend Narcissa,"  
"I'm really really amazed at you Severus," she sat back down. They heard footsteps coming from the boy's dormitory. It was Evan. Evan Rosier.

"Cissy!" He gasped, quite astonished to see Narcissa.  
"What are you here for Evan?"  
"I wanted to catch up on my reading." He held out his book. He sat beside Snape.  
"That's strange," Snape said. "Reading. This late." Snape assembled his materials, his books.  
"I'm going up, good night."  
"No, Severus. Wait!" but her friend already went up. Snape left, they were alone.  
"Well, I'll leave you to your, er, reading Evan. I have to go up now. It's really getting late."  
"Wait, Cissy," Narcissa turned around. "I've been wanting to talk to you."  
"What should that be about?" She asked, but she perfectly knew what it was going to be about.  
"Whatever I did last year, I'm terribly sorry and I don't think I understood why it's ended?"  
Narcissa figured saying 'It ended because I got tired of your childishness, irresponsibility and trivialness' or 'It ended because I wanted it to' would be too harsh so she just went with, "It ended because it did, it was time, really. Sorry if you feel bad about it, Evan. I didn't know it bothered you that much." This didn't bother Narcissa though. From a spectator's point of view, Evan was a responsible and handsome quidditch captain, that's what Narcissa thought too. She wouldn't have guessed Evan Rosier to be a childish, jealous, simpering wimp who grabs at every chance to show off. Well, it would work for others but not Narcissa Black, that's why she broke it off.  
"No, no it didn't." he said. "It doesn't. I was just. Just curious." he couldn't even look at Narcissa Black.  
"Is there anything else on your mind?" She looked at her watch.  
"No. Nothing. But it's just been so long. Don't you think it's time for, for, for another chance?"  
"Evan, this is not some game. If you aren't aware this is called reality, and you have to accept things, not push everything, everyone for that matter to get your way." Her words slipped, she knew. But the boy deserved it. Narcissa remembered when she told Evan it was over. She was kind as possible and told him the real reason which is that she was tired of the situation they had. Evan liked attention and even with Narcissa around, he would often return back attention to the other girls around him, Narcissa left, of course, and he followed, determined to get what he wanted. Evan took things the way Narcissa expected a 7th year to, he agreed with Narcissa and promised to be friends, but as the days went on, he would often show Narcissa, show the world, he was snogging her friends determined to make her jealous. But she wasn't, and the entire Hogwarts knew that, he just made a fool of himself. It took awhile for Evan to answer but he eventually did, saying, "I know Cissy."  
"It's Narcissa, Evan. You never call me Cissy and you shouldn't but why are you calling me that now?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't dwell on these things. You're on your 7th year! What do you plan to do when you graduate? Think about those things. You know what Evan. Just stop it, forget anything even happened between us and I doubt there was since everyone knows it wasn't serious, never was and never will be."  
"Okay," He looked around, hoping nobody heard that. "So, I guess it really is done?"  
"I guess it is. Good night, Evan." Narcissa was already on the first step when she just had to back. Evan seemed to be petrified at the spot. "Evan," she called. "I'm really sorry, just find someone else. Have a new life!" Then she went up. It was pretty inconsiderate for her to do that but that was just her way of dealing with Evan Rosier and people like him, she was in a way, a bit like Bellatrix. She sighed, 'Why couldn't they be just like Lucius Malfoy?' She covered her mouth. Did she just say 'like Lucius Malfoy?'

-

The owls were dropping the packages, paper and magazine subscribes and letters. Narcissa didn't expect to receive anything since her parents just wrote to her the other day and she wasn't a subscriber of anything, not even the daily prophet or witch weekly. A large, brown owl came and delivered a letter to Snape. "Are you going?" He asked her after opening the letter. "To Slughorn's?"  
"Yes." She answered, "who's asking?"  
"Lucius."  
"Lucius? Why would he ask me?"  
"Do you think I would know Narcissa?" Snape said sarcastically. He wrote a quick reply and let the owl left.  
"Can I read his letter to you, Severus?"  
"This letter is private and it calls for a complex reply. In other words, no."  
"Well, what is it about?" She wanted to know what they were owling about. Severus and Lucius owled as what friends are supposed to but their letters were getting more and more frequent and more and more secretive. If Snape was secretive about his letters before, he was more secretive of them now. He wouldn't even let Cissy touch the envelope.  
"An organization Cissy. But you really won't be interested in it." Narcissa doubted that. She saw Bella's name written on the paper. Whatever it is, would surely interest her.

-

It was the day of Slughorn's Christmas Party. Narcissa wore a pretty white dress that matched her blue eyes and blond hair. She stood out, indeed, from the others. As expected, influential figures were among the guests of Slughorn's party. Slughorn introduced here and there and accepted acknowledgements of him from previous students.  
"It's nothing!" he would say when they thank him. "It would make me happy to help my students succeed!"  
Narcissa looked around. Since arriving there with Severus and Rabastan, the both of them seemed to have gone missing. She didn't know, either, if Lucius would really come, he just asked her if she would, not saying if he would do so himself. Without any companion and nothing to do, she went over to the refreshments stand. Despite having a refreshment stand, there were still students who waited on other students just to be able to come to the party. Pity, she told herself. Narcissa sipped the champagne, while the other guests would smile at her and try to talk to her. Even the guests outside school. The head of the department of magical law enforcement would have a little chat with Narcissa saying how nice it is to work with her father, while the editor-in-chief of the Prophet would ask her about the inside scoop in the Black lives. They flocked to Narcissa as if Narcissa had graduated and was already as successful as them. Being a Black, Narcissa learned, had its privileges and this was one of them. Unlike the other students, she didn't need Slughorn's connections, she already had them. From the corner of her eye, while talking to Avery, who was in Evan's year who reputably only got into the slug club because of his father, she saw her cousin looking at her. It was Sirius, she already saw his brother, Regulus, shorter than him by a few inches, a few minutes back on the other side of the room.

Sirius knew her cousin was prejudiced, that did not make him like her more. He was tolerant though, of her; They did play together when they were still children at the Black family estate and even if she was friends with Snivellus, Sirius still had some respect for her cousin. He heard and knew her distaste towards muggles and mudbloods but Andromeda let split that Cissy still talked to her even if she was removed from the family. That, was something extraordinary. And, if he had to choose between Bellatrix or Narcissa, she would pick the latter for the reason that he knew Cissy still had a heart even though it was slowly being frozen away. He grinned as she went over to him. "Cissy,"  
"Good day, Sirius,"  
"I suppose you're here with Snivellus again? As usual?"  
"Yes, and who did you bring to the party?"  
"No one, I brought myself. It's better than going with old Snivellus." He snickered.  
"What is the matter with you? He's not doing anything to you so quit it."  
"Cissy," his voice dropped to a low tone. "Old Snivelly, fine. Severus is doing dark stuff. Dark stuff I tell you, it's rumored that he's one of the people who wants to join the death eaters."  
"The what? And what would he do there? Brew potions?" Narcissa answered sarcastically.  
"Cissy. Don't tell me you haven't heard of death eaters or even this lord nobody mentions for that matter."  
"I did Sirius, I do know this "lord voldemort" is turning out to be like Grindelwald. I know him but I'm afraid I don't know much about those death eaters. What I know is that they kill, like a bunch of snatchers really."  
"They're worse, Cissy. They kill muggles, muggleborns, and bloodtraitors. And I know you're with the family on the idea of purebloods and blood purity but I know as much as you do that Andromeda is now considered a bloodtraitor. I wouldn't want her to be harmed."  
"What are you trying to say Sirius?"  
"If ever. If ever they ask you to join, and I'm sure they will try to get you to join them since you are a Black, don't. Make some excuse, just don't participate in that kind of wickedness."  
"Did they try to recruit you, Sirius?"  
"Not me, I'm in Gryffindor, with muggle-born friends, they consider me a bloodtraitor. I'm better of joining the Order."  
"The Order? That, I've never heard of."  
"And with good reason. You're in Slytherin, Cissy. You believe in those wrong, twisted beliefs." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "The order, the Order of the Phoenix is an organization Dumbledore started last year, all of the members, pureblood or not believe what this lord voldemort and his death eaters are doing is wrong. And I'm joining them so if you know about anyone who's one, tell me."  
"And why should I tell you, Sirius? How do you know these things anyway?"  
"You should. You don't need to ask me why because you know you should. And I know because I know, Andromeda also knows. Are you still writing to her anyway?"  
"You know it's not allowed and expected from me!"  
"That belief of blood purity? That belief, I tell you, will ruin the family."  
"Sirius," Narcissa said.  
"You better go. Your friend over there seems to be waiting for you."  
"Who?" Sirius turned her around and went to his Gryffindor friends. Narcissa walked towards the friend Sirius was referring to.  
"Lucius?"  
"Hello Narcissa," There was something vaguely familiar about Narcissa Black. Though they were just acquaitances, Lucius found simply talking to her was already relaxing to him. In a short time they formally met, he already found himself doing strange things for her like actually going to Slughorn's Christmas party, fighting with Bellatrix and being ridiculed by the dark lord. Those were three big things. Nobody ever had that effect on him, it was like destiny, Malfoy believed.  
"What are you doing here? I've never seen you go to this party ever since you left Hogwarts." She asked questioningly. She remembered what Bella said and yes he did know his way to a girl's heart.  
"I guess you might say there was a change of wind." He replied. But how could she not fancy him. They stayed that way for quite a long time. Chatting about everything they could talk about and finding things to smile about. They were in a far corner where people mostly went for refreshments but few people did since there were already waiters, serving.  
"It's so nice, isn't it?" Narcissa commented. "Having to stay here and talk without anyone interrupting. Without anyone lurking."  
Lucius tilted his glass. "Indeed. But I think this won't last long."  
"Why say that?" Narcissa asked.  
"Here comes Slughorn with his trail of followers." Narcissa looked around.  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn beamed.  
"Professor," Lucius smiled.  
"Why it's so nice to see you again! How are you doing? How's your father, good old Abraxas!"  
"My father's doing well sir, as he is planning to retire sometime in the near future."  
"Really? And when is that?" Slughorn inquired.  
Lucius looked at Narcissa. "When I get married," Narcissa choked on her champagne.  
"Excuse me professor," she coughed.  
"That's alright, Ms. Black, so nice to see you here as well. Oh, I almost forgot, I haven't taken a picture with you two yet!" He called one of his photographers. By this time, most of the people already crowded around them. Astonished to see their professor has connections with the very elite, high profile Malfoy, one of wizarding world's most wanted bachelor.  
"Picture, sir?" The boy asked. Slughorn nodded. He put his hand on Lucius' shoulder, the other on Narcissa's. It took an instant and Slughorn shooed the boy away. He faced Lucius.  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I do expect an invite from your wedding!" He laughed. "And did you say to whom?"  
The Daily Prophet editor went nearer, jumping at a chance for a story; so did others, anchors, writers and publishers. Narcissa looked at Lucius. He seemed to be perfectly calm, ahold of the situation. Everyone was waiting for him to speak.  
"I didn't sir. But I do have someone in mind." Narcissa heard gasps and moans from the crowd, the students, even the guests. "That's jolly well then my boy!" Slughorn patted him on the back.  
"Sir, you're needed over there!" One of the waiters interrupted.  
"Nice seeing you Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Black, I'm needed elsewhere. Go enjoy the party!" Slughorn left, some of the guests who were crowding awhile ago still lurked around Narcissa and Lucius, listening in to their conversations.

"Narcissa," Lucius leaned in closer. They were inches apart from each other, standing, holding their glasses. "Are you aware we are being watched?"  
"No?" Narcissa answered. She gave her empty glass while Lucius gave his barely empty glass to the waiter nearby.  
"Come," Lucius held her hand, he pulled her outside the doors, outside the party. "No one would really think of following us here, it would be too bloody obvious if they do."  
"So, what are we doing here?"  
"I wasn't comfortable with all those people there, listening in. I thought you felt the same way?"  
"I do." She answered, short of other things to say. Something was on her mind, who was Lucius referring to when he told Slughorn he knew in a way who he was marrying. Sirius' words awhile ago returned to her, she felt the urge to tell Lucius, to ask him what he thinks of it, if these death eaters bothered him the way it bothered others.  
"Is, is something wrong?" Lucius asked. He wanted to touch her shoulder, reassure her, reassure himself but something kept him from doing so. "You seem to be distant,"  
"Oh, maybe that's because I'm just tired. Just tired. There's a lot of things on my mind." She walked across the corridor, intending for Lucius to follow her. They went to an unused classroom in the same floor, Narcissa waited for Lucius to get in then she shut the door.  
"I just want to sit here Lucius. And talk." she sat at an old seat.  
"What do you want to talk about? We practically talked about everything possible." He laughed. He sat next to her, he felt it strange to be sitting in a chair in Hogwarts after so long.  
"Still, a bucketload of things." she said. "For starters, tell me what it is really you and Severus are owling about, he's gotten too secretive about it."  
"You know Severus," He easily answered back. "he's always secretive. He doesn't share others' businesses to the others who aren't involved."  
"But I saw Bella's name there." Narcissa said. Lucius looked at her. "Once. And I think I also remember seeing the word cause too. It's all too... I don't know. When Severus got too secretive about it, I knew it was something else. I didn't give much thought to it, but I'm getting really bothered. He tells me it is an organization I wouldn't be interested in but why are you, him and Bella in it?" He didn't answer. "Is this connected to the death eaters?" She continued. "Are you one? Are Bella and Severus death eaters?" Lucius looked away. How could he lie if the truth could easily be revealed by the mark on his left arm. "Why say so, Narcissa?" He managed to say.  
"The killings on muggles and mudbloods, It just keeps increasing since my third year, a different type of killing. And then some, including my father, kept on saying it was the work of this group of witches and wizards called the death eaters, and just last year, the Ministry finally believed Dumbledore and acknowledged that there were indeed death eaters under this lord voldemort, who people are now starting to call you-know-who. I just don't understand anything anymore, people seem to be lying to each other, killing just anyone.  
"And seeing as I work in the ministry, graduated during the time these death eaters rose, I'm a death eater, Narcissa?" He questioned.  
"You deny it?"  
"I don't deny anything. I don't admit anything too." They were silent for awhile. The lovely time they had, quickly shattered. "Have you seen trouble? Death eaters?" He asked again after a few quiet minutes.  
"No. Not really, but I see it on the papers. And I think this is serious, grindelwald all over again only this time, it's nearer than ever around us. Don't get me wrong but I truly believe in the idea of blood purity. I just do not want to be kept in the dark." She silently hoped he wouldn't say he or Bella or Severus were indeed death eaters. Though she agreed to this blood purity, it wasn't the right thing to do, especialy with Andromeda in danger. She looked at him. "Tell me, please, if there's something I should know, before others tell me."  
'She doesn't really expect me to tell her, does she?' Lucius thought. But looking at her innocent blue eyes, it seemed like she was expecting to hear the truth.  
"You wouldn't want to know, Narcissa. I'm not in the position to tell you." He reluctantly held her hand. "I'm sorry."  
"If you're not in the position then who is? It's actually getting late, I better go." She stood up, and left. Left Lucius all alone in the empty room. 'What did she mean by me being in position?' He asked himself again. The night surrounded him with happy memories that quickly transformed to haunting questions that he couldn't answer. Lucius walked to the corridor. It was already empty, he only had two exits to choose from. Slughorn's fireplace or the main gate. People would ask, of course, what he was doing in the school so late seeing the other guests left an hour ago. He figured he would have a better chance of leaving quietly by Slughorn's fireplace. The door was locked. "Alohamora," Slughorn seemed to have went to Dumbledore to deliver some left-overs. Lucius cupped a handful of floo powder and said, "Malfoy Manor."


End file.
